La única excepción
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Yo conozco una excepción" - sonrió. "Edward, tu eres la única excepción" / LEMMON EXPLICITO / TH OOC.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y su casa editora. La trama es mía, y se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial sin mi previo consentimiento. _

_

* * *

_

**Advertencia: **_Las imágenes descritas en esta historia podrían resultar ofensivas para algunas personas. La clasificación es M por lo que te ruego te abstengas de leerlo si tienes problemas con el sexo explicito o las imágenes de violación. Gracias._

_

* * *

_

**Agradecimientos: **_Principalmente a mis tres mejores amigas, **Ivonne, Irma y Anney**. Porque ustedes son mi **unica excepción**, y sin ustedes les juro que no sería nada. Obviamente agradecimientos a **Paramore**, ya que la inspiración para esta historia se basa en su excelente composición. También va dedicada para **Camila **(~CamiRompeCamas), porque me escucha - lee - cuando más lo necesito, y comprende mis sentimientos encontrados. Tambien a **Adriana** (~FeathersInTheSky) por estar ahi para mi cuando siento que mi mundo se viene abajo. **¡Las amo! **_

_

* * *

  
_

**- La única excepción – **

_ILoveGreenBeatles_

_La hierba se sentía húmeda bajo mis dedos. Cerré los ojos, y sentí el viento ronzando mi mejilla. Con una suave caricia, él recorrió mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Sonreí. Se sentía bien estar así. Solos._

_Giré el rostro, y pude encontré sus ojos. Esos orbes negros que me acariciaban. Que me podían llevar a la más deliciosa locura. Abrió sus labios rosados, y mi corazón se anticipo en respuesta. Su voz. Su exquisita voz era lo que me podía hacer perder la cabeza…_

-¡Buenos días, Forks! ¡Nuevo día, nuevo ánimo! Levántense, el clima esta hermoso. Algo frío, pero nada que no se pueda soportar. Ponte tu bufanda, y ven a disfrutar lo que el mundo tiene para ti…

Me levante asustada, y le pegué al despertador. Con un golpe sordo cayo al suelo, y al fin la voz nasal del locutor de radio cesó. Podía escuchar a Charlie moviéndose de un lado a otro en la parte de abajo, y verifique el reloj.

Tenía exactamente una hora para alistarme y llegar a la escuela. Mi peor pesadilla. Lo que había estado evadiendo en todas las vacaciones.

Siempre he sido una de esas personas dedicadas que tienen su nariz metida en un libro, y que su vida social se basa en grupos de estudio. No era porrista o la presidenta del comité. No usaba blusas escotadas, o faldas que fácilmente podían ser confundidas con cinturones. Más bien era de los fantasmas. Los invisibles. Los que si llegaran a morir mañana, nadie se daría cuenta.

…Hasta ahora.

Ahora sería la burla de todos. El tema de conversación más novedoso. La chica que además de ser botada por el capitán del equipo de futbol, le hizo una escenita frente al gimnasio repleto de gente.

Rodé los ojos y crucé los dedos para que el día no fuera tan malo como pintaba.

___

El ruido de mi camioneta cesó en cuanto apagué el motor. Aun no me bajaba del coche, y la gente ya estaba susurrando cosas y mirando a mi dirección.

Mi vida estaba iluminada por las dos personas mas interesantes que conozco. Edward y Alice. Él, mi mejor amigo. Ella, su hermana, mi cómplice en aventuras, y mi consuelo en momentos difíciles. No podía decir que era mi mejor amiga, porque era mucho más que eso. Era una de las razones por las que sigo viva.

En cuanto salí al pavimento mojado, mis botines crearon una melodía absurda y molesta. Caí en más de un charco mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros, y llegaba a refugiarme bajo el techo de la cafetería escolar.

-¡Pero mira quien llego! – gritó alguien a mis espaldas.

-La Madre Bella de Calcuta.

Estaba preparada para todos estos comentarios. Seguí mi camino por los pasillos hasta encontrar el salón de Filosofía.

-¡Hey, Bella! ¿Cómo esta Mike?

-¿Es cierto que te boto porque no lo dejaste meterse en tus pantalones?

-¿Necesitas un pañuelo para limpiarte las lagrimas, _Bellie_?

-Creo que lo necesitaras tú para cuando te pateé el culo – contestaron a mis espaldas.

Edward Cullen.

La única persona que se atrevería a contestarle a alguien de esa manera. El que no se media la lengua a la hora de defenderme a mi o a Alice. El que venia a la escuela una vez a la semana, porque en las demás le daba mucha pereza levantarse. Mi _héroe. _

Se acerco a mí y puso un brazo en mi espalda.

-Te acompaño a tu salón – sentenció sin siquiera darme una oportunidad de responder.

Asentí con la cabeza, y seguí caminando con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿Qué miras, hijo de puta? – preguntó a quien sabe quien.

Si ya estaban hablando de mi, ahora lo harían al doble, al ver que tenia quien me defendiera.

-Parece que Mike tiene competencia – gritó uno.

-Pues mas vale que vayas a informarle a tu amado Mike, estúpido – respondió Edward – anda, ve a decirle a tu amo y señor que Bella no esta sola, y después híncate frente a el, y besa sus putos pies.

_Dios, quería que este día no durara tanto._

Cuando llegamos al aula de Filosofía, Edward me hizo girar para quedar frente a el, y ahueco mi cara entre sus manos.

-No te dejes influenciar por los comentarios de esos hijos de puta, ¿de acuerdo? Tu eres hermosa, y especial. Y es mejor que todos sepan que si se meten contigo, tienes quien te defienda. Llámame si necesitas algo, aunque pasaré por ti en cuanto termine la clase – y acto seguido se inclino para depositar un beso en mi frente – Te quiero, hermanita.

Sonreí. El día no sería tan malo después de todo.

___

Un grupo de alumnos estaban formando un círculo. Se escuchaban gritos, y un gran tumulto.

Vaya, era solo el primer día y ya había peleas entre los alumnos.

Estaba a punto de pasar de largo, cuando escuche voces familiares, y me acerque haciéndome paso entre todos los chismosos que no querían perder detalle del espectáculo.

-¡Suéltalo, Edward! – chillaba Alice - ¡Suéltalo ya! ¡Te meterás en problemas!

-¡Ahora veras, hijo de perra! – gritó este sin hacer caso a los llamados de su hermana.

Eric Yorkie estaba arrinconado contra uno de los casilleros. Edward lo tenía tomado del cuello de su camisa azul a cuadros, mientras un puño se estampaba contra su mejilla. Mi respiración se quedo atorada en la garganta, y me acerque para tomarlo del brazo.

-¡Basta! – susurré sin poder encontrar mi voz – No vale la pena, Edward.

-¡Te dijo ramera, Bella! ¡Ramera! – explotó y volvió a estallar su puño contra el ya sangrante Eric.

Su labio estaba partido a la mitad, y el ojo estaba un poco amoratado. No me quería imaginar como estaría después.

-¡Lo se, yo estaba ahí! – contesté – pero ya, suéltalo.

Edward soltó al chico para mirarme. Eric cayó directamente al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tambaleante. Los ojos de mi amigo me provocaron un terrible escalofrío. Los orbes que siempre me inspiraban tranquilidad y confianza, ahora me hacían temer. Eran como dos puñales a punto de clavarse en su presa. Una presa hipnotizada con su belleza.

Tomó su mochila del suelo, y salió de la barrera formada por los demás estudiantes. Alice me tomo de la mano y juntas lo seguimos.

Yo quería regresar allá y pedirle disculpas a Eric por el irracional comportamiento de Edward. Porque si, me había dicho ramera, pero eso no atribuía un castigo tan alto.

Alice prácticamente me hizo correr por los pasillos de la escuela. Los casilleros rojos se estaban convirtiendo en una mancha borrosa, mientras avanzábamos hacia la cafetería.

En la mesa de siempre, sin nadie mas que el y su almuerzo, estaba Edward. Mirando directamente su manzana roja, y con las manos formando puños a su lado. De pronto se echo hacia atrás recargándose en la silla y se apretó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

Lo que normalmente hacia cuando estaba nervioso o _enojado_.

En este caso, votaba más por lo segundo.

-¿Estas consciente de lo que hiciste, Edward? – gritó Alice en cuanto nos acercamos – ¡Podrían expulsarte! ¿Sabes lo que dirán papa y mamá?

-No dirán nada porque no se enteraran.

-¿¡Tu crees que no se enterarán!? ¡Estamos en Forks! ¡El pueblillo en el que no existen los secretos!

-Exacto, y ellos están en el Caribe. Disfrutando de su luna de miel numero cien.

-No estoy para bromas, Edward – siseó Alice.

-Ni yo, Alice. De hecho, no estoy para nada. Así que deja de molestarme, y vete a joder a alguien más.

-Solo quiero recordarte que si te vuelven a expulsar también me expulsan a mí. El director no los aclaró muy bien la ultima vez.

-Que se vaya la mierda – susurró mi amigo.

Su hermana tomo su mochila del suelo y salió como un torbellino por la puerta principal de la cafetería.

Me acomodé en la silla que estaba frente a Edward, y deje mi mochila en el suelo. El tenía la cabeza sobre sus manos, y se frotaba los ojos repetidamente.

-Deberías irte, Bella. Te repito, no estoy de humor.

Sabía muy bien que no estaba de humor. Sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja de la escuela por defenderme. Sabía que el director le había amenazado que si volvía a causar un desorden ambos Cullen serían expulsados definitivamente de la escuela. Y solo tenía una cosa que decir:

-Gracias – susurré alargando mi brazo, y tomando su mano por encima de la mesa. Al ver que no contesto, continué-: por arriesgarte por mí. Y por defenderme. Gracias.

Retiró su mano y cruzo los brazos en su pecho.

-No debiste detenerme. Debí romperle la cara a Eric Yorkie.

-De hecho, lo hiciste – reí entre dientes – no fueron ni dos golpes cuando el ya estaba en el piso.

A pesar de que estaba enojado, su risa correspondió a la mía, y soltó una breve carcajada.

-Jodido Eric. Pelea como mariquita.

-¡Bueno es que ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad de responder! – reí mas fuerte.

Ahora ambos reíamos sin parar al recordar lo que acababa de pasar. Después de unos segundos, fue él el que tomo mi mano, y la envolvió entre su calidez.

-Siempre estaré cuidándote, Bella. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

-Gracias – sonreí.

___

Vaya, al parecer la escenita de Edward había dado resultados.

Como siempre, en Forks los días eran nublados y con un poco de lluvia. Apuesto que es mas probable que salga en sol en el Polo Sur, a que salga aquí. Es por eso que todo mi closet estaba repleto de gabardinas y pantalones de mezclilla. Una que otra bufanda para adornar, y botines. Siempre botines. Negros, blancos, cafés, grises, pero al fin y al cabo, botines.

Por lo que restó del día, no había escuchado más comentarios sobre mí, y con mucha, mucha suerte, no me encontré con Mike en todo el día.

A Alice se le paso el enojo tan rápido como le vino, y ahora los tres íbamos caminando hacia mi camioneta, y riéndonos al recordar la escenita.

Mis días nunca eran malos al estar con ellos.

-Nos vemos mañana, Bells – se despidió Alice depositando un beso en mi mejilla – Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti – sonreí – hasta mañana.

-Descansa, Bella – sonrió Edward.

-Igualmente – cuando ya se iba, le volví a tomar de la mano – Gracias otra vez.

-Te quiero – susurró.

-Yo más.

Cuando entré en mi camioneta, vi como ambos caminaban abrazados al Volvo. Eran más que mis amigos. Eran mi familia.

___

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Prometo que será la última vez! – rogó por decimoquinta vez.

-No, Alice. No te ayuda en nada que te pase todos los proyectos ya elaborados. La que aprende soy yo, no tu.

-No importa, yo ya se mucho – sonrió tratando de convencerme.

-No, Alice – reí – esta vez no.

Giré el rostro buscándolo. No estaba segura de entrar yo sola a los pasillos de la escuela. No después de lo que paso ayer.

-No vino – contestó Alice adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¿Se quedo dormido otra vez?

-Ya sabes – musitó esta rodando los ojos – Ni siquiera sé a que hora llego ayer. Supe que había llegado cuando vi su chaqueta colgada en la percha hoy en la mañana.

Este sí que iba a ser un largo día. Igual que el día anterior, los susurros entre mis compañeros no se hicieron de esperar mientras iba pasando. Cuando entre a clases fue igual.

Alice solo me abrazó y me dio un leve apretón en el hombro, en un silencioso "_Todo va a estar bien"_.

Si bien, ellos no tenían porque juzgarme. Mike era un pervertido que solo buscaba satisfacción personal y que no le importaba lograrla a cualquier precio. Esa noche… fue la peor de mi vida.

_-Vamos, cielo. No es nada del otro mundo. _

_-No lo sé, Mike. No llevamos ni dos semanas de empezar a salir. _

_Me mordí el labio y sutilmente me aleje un poco mas de el. El espacio en su Mustang era muy pequeño, y abrumador._

_-¿Y? Nos queremos, ¿cierto?_

_¿Quererlo? Bueno si, era apuesto y caballeroso, pero tanto así para quererlo, no. _

_Al ver que no tenía ninguna intención de responder, siguió con su plan de persuasión. _

_-No me digas que eres de las que quieren llegar vírgenes al matrimonio – sonrió de lado._

_Se acerco lentamente y deposito suaves besos en las comisuras de mis labios. Su mano acarició lentamente mi muslo, y fue subiendo poco a poco por mi falda. Su boca deslizó a mi cuello y yo solo podía cerrar los ojos. _

_No es como si no supiera lo que es esto. Los juegos previos al verdadero momento. Pero algo me hacia no responder. Simplemente Mike no era el indicado. Algo en mi lo gritaba. Mi subconsciente me mandaba alertas, instándome a que me alejara de él. Que era peligroso. _

_Me mordí el labio mientras su otra mano empezaba a acariciarme mi pecho izquierdo por encima de mi suéter rojo._

_-Basta – gruñí cuando sentí que apretaba mi pezón. _

_El no se detuvo y su mano llego a mis bragas. Se supone que en este momento deberían estar al menos mojadas y preparándome para lo que venía, pero lo único que Mike me causaba era asco y repulsión._

_-Mike, detente – chillé. _

_-Oh, vamos, preciosa. Sé que quieres. _

_Y sin más preámbulos rompió los botones de mi sueter y comenzó a besar mis pechos por encima del sostén. Mis gritos iban en aumento y mis chillidos se podrían escuchar para cualquier persona que pasara a un lado del coche. _

_-¡Mike! – gritaba._

_-Si, amor, así. Di mi nombre –gimió mientras un dedo acariciaba mi centro. _

_Al ver que no tenía intención de detenerse, miré hacia todos lados buscando la manera de escapar de esta prisión que formaba su cuerpo y la portezuela del coche. Sutilmente alargue mi mano hasta alcanzar el seguro, y lo desbloqueé. El clic resonó en el pequeño espacio, y Mike se separo de mi cuerpo para verme directamente a los ojos._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo? – rugió._

_-Quiero irme – chillé. _

_-No – sentenció él y siguió con su tarea…_

…_solo que esta vez mas intensamente._

_Chupaba y mordisqueaba mí ahora desnudo pezón. Yo aullaba de dolor, aunque el lo malinterpretara como placer. Quería pegarle, insultarlo, y empujarlo para que me soltara. Pero lo único que salía de mi boca eran chillidos mientras mis ojos se colmaban con lágrimas._

_Cuando vi que se desabrochaba el pantalón y acariciaba su miembro por encima de la tela del bóxer, algo en mi cabeza resonó y comencé a golpear su pecho con toda la fuerza de mi alma. Le jalé los cabellos y le pegue en los brazos para que me soltara. Al ver que no había resultado, hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Encaje mis uñas en sus ojos. _

_Con un grito ahogado, Mike se alejo de mi cuerpo, y yo aproveche para salir corriendo. _

_Corrí y corrí. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve avanzando en las calles oscuras y solitarias. Apretaba el suéter rojo contra mi cuerpo en un afán despavorido de brindarme más calor y seguridad. Sentía mi alma partida en dos, y las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas. _

_Sentí las gotas de lluvia golpeando mi cara y en menos de lo que pude darme cuenta, una tormenta azoto Forks. Las lágrimas saladas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, y estaba empapada._

_Me refugié cerca de un bar y llamé el numero que me sabia de memoria._

_Después de tres timbrazos me sentí bien de nuevo. Solo escuchar su voz me hacia saber que todo seria como antes. A pesar de saber que las cosas jamás serían como eran. _

_-¿Hola? ¿Bella?_

_-¿Edward? – sollocé._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas llorando? ¿Mike esta contigo?_

_-Edward te necesito… - musité._

_-¿Dónde estas?_

_Giré la vista para encontrar un punto de referencia pero lo único que veía eran fábricas y fábricas. El bar tenia en un anuncio de neón "Pete el tuerto"._

_-En la zona de fabricas de Port Angeles – balbuceé – Frente a "Pete el tuerto"._

_-Si, ya se donde. Estaré ahí en unos minutos._

_Y los minutos se hicieron eternos. Sin escuchar su voz. Sola con el sonido de la lluvia como fondo. El cansancio del día se estaba haciendo notable en mi cuerpo, y lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y aparecer en mi cama._

_Me sentía sucia. Me abracé el cuerpo. Ese idiota me había tocado. Jamás podría volver a verlo sin tener repulsión hacia el, y hacia mi por permitírselo. _

_Antes de que mis cavilaciones me siguieran atormentando, las luces de un coche me enfocaron, cegándome y dejándome a la expectativa de cualquier peligro. Sin embargo, un Volvo plateado que resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la noche, abrió la puerta del copiloto, y una vez mas, me sentí en casa. _

___

-Oh Bella, anda – chilló Alice camino a la cafetería.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, Alice.

-En tu consciencia quedará que venga a escuela de verano – sollozó. Su labio inferior tembló cuando me hizo un puchero.

-No te preocupes, Edward vendrá a dejarte y a recogerte – bromeé – Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo te regresarás hoy a tu casa?

-Ni idea, tomé el bus de venida. Supongo que lo haré de regreso.

-Puedo ir a dejarte, si así lo quieres.

-Claro, Bells. Sería genial – sonrió.

Mientras hacíamos fila para tomar la comida del buffet que organizaba la cooperativa escolar, alguien se puso enfrente de nosotras cortándonos el paso. Alcé mi vista, y lo vi.

-Hola, _puta_ – se burló.

Lo ignoré y caminé hacia otro lado tratando de evadirlo. Me tomo del brazo y no me dejo avanzar.

-Te estoy hablando, estúpida.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – musité.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes otra escenita que hacerme? – preguntó con sorna.

-Déjame en paz, Mike.

-¿Dónde esta tu protector, eh? ¿No vino hoy?

-Dijo que la dejaras en paz, Michael – siseó Alice poniéndose delante de mi.

-¡Uy! ¡Súper duende al rescate! Quítate de mi camino, Cullen. No es contigo el problema.

-Si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo, idiota.

-¿Enserio? ¿Me meto contigo? Eso suena bien, cariño – sonrió Mike.

-Jodete – escupió mi amiga.

-Gracias, pero no tengo ganas – esta vez miro por encima de Alice dirigiéndose a mi – Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, _Bellie_.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada pendiente – siseé tomando coraje de un lugar desconocido.

-No creas que ya se me olvido la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en el Pep Rally – amenazó – Eso lo vas a pagar muy caro.

-Escucha, idiota – gruñí haciendo a un lado a Alice – yo no te debo nada. Eres un _violador_, y si sigues molestándome no dudaré en informarle sobre esto a Charlie – grité.

Toda la gente que iba pasando se nos quedo viendo y se paro formando un círculo alrededor de nosotros. _Típico_.

Mike me tomo del brazo y me acerco a su cuerpo.

-Tú eras la que estabas rogando que te diera más, ¿o lo olvidas, _cariño?_

-Yo jamás mendigaría por algo. Y mucho menos a ti – y acto seguido le escupí en la cara, logrando que me soltara – No vales la pena.

Alice y yo salimos del tumulto de gente. Ya ni siquiera quería comer. No tenía ganas de nada. Mi estomago estaba revuelto y la comida solo lo empeoraría.

Mike siguió vociferando groserías y maldiciones a mis espaldas, mientras que la gente se dispersaba entre susurros y risas.

Solo esperaba que de una vez por todas el olvidara este asunto.

___

El día había empezado peor que los demás. Una especie de pelusa blanca adornaba los arboles y la cubierta del coche. Nieve. _Mi gozo en un pozo._

Cuando estaba por entrar al calor de mi carro, alcancé a ver como Charlie le había puesto cadenas a las llantas de la camioneta para que no sufriera algún accidente. Se me achicó el corazón y una sonrisa perezosa empezó a rondar por mis labios.

Bueno, al menos el día había mejorado un poco.

El estacionamiento de la escuela estaba repleto de coches con cadenas similares a las mías. Sin embargo, ahora los rumores alrededor mío eran peores, y la gente me seguía. Fruncí el ceño. Algo había cambiado aquí, pero no sabía que era.

De pronto, Tyler Crowly, uno de los jugadores de futbol americano, se acerco y puso una papeleta frente a mi rostro.

-¿Me das tu autógrafo? – rió.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar. La imagen era chocante, y mal elaborada. Pero mi rostro estaba _ahí_.

Era una escena pornográfica. No se alcanzaba a ver el rostro del chico, pero en el cuerpo de la mujer, estaba mi cara. Se podía ver los bordes de la foto original que utilizaron, y los efectos que usaron eran pésimos. Pero por encima del dibujo decía en grandes letras negras:

**Bella Swan. ¿Ramera o Santurrona?**

Mi respiración se volvió agitada, y todo en mí alrededor se convirtió en una mancha borrosa. Todos los alumnos a mí alrededor reían y me señalaban con sorna. Giré el rostro a todos lados buscándolos a _ellos. _Buscándolo a él.

Solo un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, y seguí mis instintos. Salí corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Una vez más volteé hacia todos lados desesperada buscando un Volvo plateado, pero no había rastros de él. Cuando me encaminaba a mi coche, las lágrimas hacían borroso el trayecto, y no me di cuenta cuando Mike se detuvo frente a mí y me agarro de los dos brazos.

-¿Te gusto mi regalito? – rió.

-Te odio – chille antes de estampar mi mano contra su mejilla.

Me soltó y seguí corriendo hacia la camioneta. Alcancé a ver como Alice se bajaba del autobús, y me miraba. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, yo ya estaba encendiendo el coche, y acelerando por pavimento mojado.

-¡Bella! – gritó mi mejor amiga, pero no me detuve.

Las calles rodeadas por los frondosos bosques era solo una mancha verde mientras pisaba el acelerador para llegar a mi destino.

No sabia que hacer. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. La sensación de suciedad y repulsión regreso a mi con mas intensidad, y solo podía pensar en verlo a él y saber que todo estaría bien. El sendero que tan bien conocía apareció y entré sin dudarlo.

Estacioné la camioneta fuera de la casa y entre corriendo adentro. La llave debajo del tapete, era prácticamente mi llave, porque era la única que sabia como llegar a la mansión Cullen, y que no tenia con que entrar. Los padres de Edward y Alice siempre me habían asegurado que esta era mi segunda casa y que no dudara en venir cuando necesitara algo. Sin duda, este era uno de esos momentos.

Subí corriendo hasta el segundo piso, y me pare frente a la gran puerta blanca. Toque con los nudillos unas cuantas veces, y al fin se abrió.

Edward tenía el cabello broncíneo en un caos, y se le dificultaba abrir los ojos. Me quede esperando a que el se acoplara a la claridad – si es que se le podía llamar así a todas estas nubes -, y en cuanto me vio frunció el ceño.

-Bella – bostezó - ¿Qué sucede?

Al ver que no contestaba se tallo los ojos, y enfoco su mirada en mí. No tenía idea de cómo me estaría viendo, pero sabía que mis mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas, y mis ojos hinchados.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? – preguntó alarmado.

Asentí con la cabeza y acorté la distancia entre los dos. El me rodeo con sus brazos y me arrulló contra su pecho.

-Todo esta bien, cielo. ¿Qué paso?

Negué con la cabeza y esperaba que el entendiera que no quería hablar de eso. Mi blusa de manga larga azul marino estaba empapada por la lluvia, y me estaba provocando escalofríos. Sentí como se tenso cuando lo toqué con mi cuerpo frio.

-Ven adentro, cariño – susurró.

No me di cuenta si metió o no mi mochila, yo estaba anonadada. Probablemente esto sea lo que se siente cuando la gente se queda en estado de shock.

Me paso un brazo por los hombros y con la otra acuno mi rostro.

-¿Fue Mike? – siseó.

Asentí con la cabeza. Sus facciones se tensaron y el odio de aquella vez en el pasillo de la escuela, volvió a colmar sus ojos verdes. Pude ver como estaba programando una estrategia de ataque en su cabeza, por la manera en la que sus labios formaban una tensa línea recta.

Me soltó y tomó su chaqueta de la cabecera de su cama.

-Ese hijo de puta. Le deje muy claro que no se metiera contigo. ¿Qué acaso no entiende? – gruñía mientras buscaba su cartera y su celular.

-Edward – susurré con la voz cortada mientras alcanzaba su mano.

Cuando sintió mis dedos helados contra su piel nívea, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Quédate conmigo – rogué en un sollozo.

El solo bajo la mirada y después de redundar en sus pensamientos, volvió a dejar la chaqueta sobre la cabecera.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó volviendo a acunar mi rostro.

Asentí con la cabeza pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

-Ven, te daré ropa seca.

Me tomo de la mano, y caminamos a la habitación de Alice en busca de algo. Si la situación no fuera tan desagradable, me hubiera reído de la manera en la que Edward observaba el cuarto de su hermana. Parecía que si tocaba algo se le caería la mano o algo por el estilo. Frunciendo el ceño, saco lo primero que encontró en el cajón. Una blusa azul oscura de tirantes, y unos pants negros.

-Toma – me lo extendió, y él salió del cuarto para que pudiera cambiarme.

Deshice mi coleta, y deje que mi cabello cayera en suaves ondas sobre mis hombros. Observe mi reflejo en el espejo, y la chica de la imagen tenía la piel marchita y grisácea. Sus ojos marrones estaban surcados de pequeñas líneas rojas de tanto llorar, y las ojeras estaban más marcadas que nunca.

Salí de la recamara de mi mejor amiga, y llegué a la de Edward. Me di cuenta que aun tenía puesto el piyama, y las sabanas de su cama estaban en un completo desorden. Lo había despertado.

-¿Qué paso en la escuela, Bella? – insistió.

-No quiero hablar de eso – musité.

-Bien, ¿entonces que quieres hacer? – ladeó la cabeza.

-Dormir – musité.

Una sonrisa torcida iluminó su rostro, y con ojos somnolientos me miro de arriba abajo.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Me dio la mano y nos acostamos juntos en su cama. Ambos estábamos de lado mirándonos frente a frente. Sentí como una de sus manos recorría lentamente la cintura, y se hospedaba en mi espalda, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Hice lo mismo y ahora estábamos abrazados.

El me miraba como jamás lo había hecho. Había un brillo en sus ojos verdes que me hacia sonreír inconscientemente. Deslizó la sabana sobre nuestros cuerpos, y se giró para quedar boca arriba. Me jaló hacia su cuerpo y recargue mi cabeza contra su pecho.

La inconsciencia me abrumó y caí a un torbellino oscuro.

Pero sabia que estaba a salvo entre los brazos de mi _héroe._

___

_La hierba se sentía húmeda bajo mis dedos. Cerré los ojos, y sentí el viento ronzando mi mejilla. Con una suave caricia, él recorrió mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Sonreí. Se sentía bien estar así. Solos._

_Giré el rostro, y pude encontré sus ojos. Esos orbes __**verdes **__que me acariciaban. Que me podían llevar a la más deliciosa locura. Abrió sus labios rosados, y mi corazón se anticipo en respuesta. Su voz. Su exquisita voz era lo que me podía hacer perder la cabeza…_

-¿Bella?

_Vaya, al fin podía escuchar su voz. Era mil veces mejor que como me la imaginaba. Profunda, pero a la vez suave. Repetí su nombre, y lo escuche llamarme de nuevo. _

-¿Bella?

Sonreí. El sueño se sentía tan real.

De pronto percibí como alguien movía mi hombro suavemente.

Abrí los ojos espantada, y me encontré con un par de orbes verdes mirándome intensamente.

-¿Ah? – balbuceé.

La risa melodiosa de Edward lleno el ambiente y toco cada fibra de mi ser.

-Me estabas llamando.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Llamándolo? Para nada.

-No – musité.

-Si. Decías mi nombre repetidamente.

-No – abrí de sobremanera los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-¿Si sabías que hablas en sueños, cierto?

-Si, pero no esta-taba diciendo tu-tu nombre-bre – balbuceé.

-Pues al menos que conozcas a otro Edward, creo que me hablabas a mí – sonrió.

Un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas y lo mire por debajo de mis pestañas. Sentí su mano en mi mejilla, rogándome que alzara la vista.

-¿Qué pasa? – musitó cada vez mas cerca de mi.

Cuando me digné a mirarlo, me di cuenta que nuestras narices prácticamente se rozaban. Mi mirada se desvió a su boca. A sus labios gruesos y rosados que formaban una mueca torcida. Su respiración pegaba contra mi cara, y se mezclaban, haciendo este momento eterno.

Parecía que me iba a besar. Sentía que me iba a besar. _Quería_ que me besara.

Mi lengua salió para humedecer mis labios que se sentían resecos. La respiración de Edward se altero un poco más y sin más preámbulos estampo su boca contra la mía.

Sus labios se movían insistentes y suaves a la vez sobre los míos. Pude sentir su mano apretando mi cintura una vez más, y la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se volvió inexistente.

Edward siempre había sido como un hermano para mí. Pero la manera en la que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando era todo menos fraternal. Empujé mi piel contra la suya, y el agarre en mi cintura se intensificó. Entreabrí mis labios, y sentí su lengua rozando la mía tortuosamente. Un gemido salió de lo más hondo de mi pecho, y el cuerpo de Edward estaba sobre el mío antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Sus labios se desviaron hacia mi mandíbula lentamente, y abordaron mi cuello en movimientos paulatinos. Lo único que salía de mi boca eran gemidos entrecortados y jadeos en busca de aire para mis pulmones. Sentí cada parte de su cuerpo siendo presionado contra el mío, y luche por no rodar los ojos cuando sentí su excitación contra mi muslo.

Mi mano se enredó en su cabello color bronce mientras esta seguía bajando por el inicio de mis senos. Cuando me cambié preferí no usar sujetador, ya que estaba empapado y podría causarme un resfriado.

Mis pezones pugnaban por salir de la delgada tela de la blusa de tirantes de Alice. Edward se dio cuenta y su boca siguió bajando hasta llegar a esa parte sensible de mi cuerpo.

Las imágenes de aquella noche golpearon mi mente y sacudí la cabeza para eliminarlas. Sentí como los labios de Edward abandonaban mi piel, y su rostro estaba frente al mío.

-Olvídalo – me pidió, adivinando mis pensamientos – Solo somos tu y yo. Nadie más esta aquí.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros. ¿Era _deseo_? Me estremecí y esta vez fui yo la que junté nuestros labios. En un ataque de valentía comencé a sacar su camiseta gris hasta llegar a sus hombros donde el se separo de mi para sacarla de una buena vez. Sus labios continuaron su camino hacia abajo mientras yo rozaba su pecho con la yema de mis dedos.

Un gruñido abandono su boca entreabierta y cerró los ojos con dificultad.

-Bella – susurró.

Me mordí el labio ante su reacción y el me quito la blusa en un movimiento apenas perceptible. Se apretó contra mi cuerpo y pude sentir su piel sobre la mía. Mis pezones se endurecieron un poco más ante su tacto, mientras nos besábamos con algo más que pasión. Su lengua recorría mi boca sin siquiera pedir permiso. Los gemidos desgarradores se ahogaban en sus labios mientras sentía su mano bajando a mi entrepierna. Automáticamente abrí las piernas. Edward comenzó a bajar mi pants dejándome solo en mis braguitas de algodón.

Besó cada parte de la piel expuesta de mis piernas, y continuó su camino hacia arriba, dejando un beso húmedo sobre mi ombligo. Una risita escapo de mis labios al sentir cosquillas.

-Eres hermosa – musitó contra mi piel.

Envolví su cintura con mis piernas y con una agilidad desconocida comencé a bajar su pantalón. Él entendió mis intenciones, y lo desabrochó para hacerme el trabajo más fácil.

Cuando logró sacárselo sin despegarse de mi, fue mas perceptible el bulto que sobresalía en sus bóxers. Lentamente rozó mi centro y prácticamente grité de placer. De verdadero _placer. _

Edward no era Mike. Edward no se estaba aprovechando de mí. Edward estaba haciendo las cosas lentamente, y me _quería_. Se preocupaba por mí, y jamás haría algo en contra de mi voluntad. Edward era el _indicado_. Edward era la _excepción._

Un dedo acarició mi centro por encima de la tela empapada, y un siseó salió de entre sus dientes apretados. Yo tenía la cabeza echada para atrás, y los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Mis dedos seguían enredados en sus cabellos, y sentí como su cabeza bajaba a mi bajo vientre. Me sacó las bragas muy, muy lentamente, besando una vez más toda la extensión de mis muslos.

Yo no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Pero todo eso quedó atrás de mi cuando sentí uno de sus dedos entrando a mi cavidad mojada.

Grité y arqueé el pecho. Edward comenzó a bombear, a entrar y a salir, mientras acariciaba mi clítoris con su pulgar en movimientos ondulatorios.

-Abre los ojos, amor – susurró cerca de mis labios. Cuando hice lo que me pidió, pude ver sus ojos verdes recorriendo mi rostro.

Lo único que podía hacer era gemir. Y fue lo que hice.

-Edward – suspiré.

-Dime que me detenga, Bella – me rogó en un siseo – Dime que no quieres entregarte a mi. Dímelo ahora y pararé.

-No, E-Edward-d – gemí – n-no te detengas…

Inconscientemente estaba empujando mi cadera hacia sus manos buscando más de esa deliciosa fricción que estaba creando sus dedos. Un nudo en mi vientre se comenzó a formar, y antes de que pudiera argumentar palabra, explotó.

Vi mil y una luces de colores a mí alrededor mientras mi espalda se arqueaba y gritaba el nombre de Edward a los cuatro vientos.

Sacó sus dedos de mi interior y alcancé a ver como se los llevaba a la boca. Después se acercó a besarme. Sus labios tenían ese sabor salado que suponía era mi liberación, y cuando su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía, el sabor se intensificó.

-¿Estas lista? – preguntó mientras nuestras narices se rozaban.

Pude ver como se quitaba el bóxer de un tirón, y su miembro rozaba mi entrada lentamente. Un gemido salió de mis labios. Edward vio el miedo en mis ojos y me tomo de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

-No tengas miedo, mi amor. Confía en mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y enredé mis piernas en torno a su cintura.

Sentí como su miembro entraba lentamente en mi cavidad y se hacia paso a un ritmo tortuoso. La sensación era extraña. Antes de que fuera capaz de notarlo, se topó con mi barrera, y en un solo movimiento la rompió.

Apreté las piernas y cerré los ojos. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Me mordí el labio para no gritar como mi pecho me exigía. Edward apretó nuestro agarré de manos y me beso. Me beso lenta y pausadamente. Haciéndome olvidar poco a poco el dolor que sentía en mi centro.

Mis caderas se movieron en torno a el cuando el dolor paso, dando la entrada a una gran ola de placer que se asentó en mi bajo vientre. Edward se movía hacia delante, penetrándome rápido, pero sin lastimarme. Cada estocada era un gemido ahogado en sus labios.

-Más rápido – gruñí.

¿Has escuchado ese rumor de que cuando estas en _esos_ momentos no te importa nada? Bueno, es totalmente verdad. No me importaba si alguien podía entrar a descubrirnos, o lo que Edward llegara a pensar de mí. Solo quería tocar el cielo. Quería sentirlo tan dentro de mí, que nada pudiera separarnos.

Edward incrementó su velocidad, tal como se lo pedí, y el nudo que se estaba formando en mi vientre cada vez era más apretado.

_Estocada. Gemido. Estocada. Edward. Estocada. Placer. Estocada. _

Hubo un momento en el que ambos nos adaptamos al ritmo de sus penetraciones convirtiendo esto en una danza sensual. Edward besaba mi cuello y su mano acariciaba mi seno. Gemía incontrolablemente, y sentía mi orgasmo cerca.

-Di mi nombre – gruñó Edward contra mi piel.

-¿Qué? – gemí.

-Di mi nombre, amor. Quiero escucharlo – siseó.

Su voz profunda estaba enronquecida e irreconocible. Esto me excito de sobremanera. Volví a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, e hice caso a lo que me pedía.

-Edward – suspiré.

-Grítalo, Bella. Quiero que lo grites – gimió.

Sus penetraciones eran cada vez más fuertes y profundas. Estaba tocando lugares que no pensé que existieran en mi cuerpo. Sentí como el clímax nos envolvió a los dos, a pesar de ser yo la primera que llegó al orgasmo.

-¡Edward! – grité desgarrándome la garganta.

-¡Bella! – siseó cuando su liquido se derramo en mi interior.

Estuvimos estáticos por unos momentos mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban. Edward salió de mi cuerpo, y el vacio que sentí me abrumo.

La sabana acarició mi piel desnuda cuando él nos cubrió. Me apretó a su cuerpo y yo acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho. Sus dedos jugaron con los mechones de mi cabello. Suspiré.

-¿Ya me dirás que fue lo que paso? – preguntó, arruinando el momento.

-Mike manipulo una foto mía, y creó una imagen pornográfica para repartirla entre los alumnos – expliqué.

Sentí a Edward tensarse bajo mi cuerpo.

-Ese hijo de puta – siseó - ¿El… te… vio-vio desnuda?

-¡No! – exclamé –nadie jamás me ha visto desnuda – me sonrojé.

-Bueno, yo conozco a una excepción – sonrió.

Me alcé y lo vi directamente a los ojos para susurrarle:

-Edward, tu eres la _única_ excepción.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
